Squirt-Training
'''Squirt-Training '''is the seventh episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Bulbasaur and Eevee walking back to the campground. Jill: Oh hi Scott! How did it go? Did you win? Scott: No... Jill: Oh.. Eevee: Eev... Scott: It's Squirtle's fault! Jill: It can't have been one Pokemon's fault- Scott: It never listens to me! I saved its life, and all it does is go to sleep whenever I try to make it battle! Jill: Well, it's young and- Scott: Now's the time! I have to teach it obedience and have to make it stronger! Blaine beat it without any trouble! Jill: I don't think that- Scott: I'm doing it, Jill. Take care of Bulbasaur and Eevee. I need to do this with Squirtle only. Jill: Um... Okay. Scott walks far off, back to the beach, and surprisingly, it is empty. Scott: Okay. Squirtle, come on out. Scott holds out Squirtle's ball, and it comes out with a red beam. Squirtel: Squirr! Squirtle falls asleep. Scott: Wake up Squirtle! Scott picks up Squirtle, and gently pats him on the head until he wakes up* Scott: Squirtle, no more doing that! Stop falling asleep during battle! It's your job to do what I say! Squirtle: Squiirrrr.... Squirtle releases a large Bubble from its mouth, which hits Scott in the face. Scott: Squirtle! Stop! I mean it! You have GOT to start listening to me. You are NOT a baby anymore! Squirtle: Squiiiirtlleee! Scott sighs and sets Squirtle down. Scott: Okay, I understand that you are young, and weak, and you need to sleep to grow, and you more than most Pokemon, but how about we make a deal...If you stay awake during battles, and actually listen to what I say, I will...Hmmm..... I will let you out whenever you want, and you can sleep or fool around and whatever you want to do... Squirtle looks away. Squirtle: Squirrtle. Scott: Whadya say, Squirt! Do we have a deal? Scott holds out his hand to Squirtle. Squirtle: Squiir..... Squir..... Squirt, Squirtle! Squirtle nods his head, and shakes Scott's hand. Scott: Excellent! The scene changes to Butch, Cassidy, and Scout, who are entering the basement in the Team Rocket headquarters. Cassidy: We are looking for Viper. Scout: Yeah, I know! I was right there when she told us! The group passes by several Team Rocket members, attacking a Dewgong and a Zubat. Scout: What does Viper do though, I haven't seen him during missions. Butch: He isn't in much missions. He trains Pokemon that have recently been caught and stolen. Scout: Oh. Cassidy: There! I think I see him! Cassidy, Butch and Scout approach a tall man with a purple mohawk, brutally fighting a Gengar with a Victreebel. Viper: COME ON GENGAR, FIGHT BACK! VICTREEBEL, LEAF STORM! Cassidy: Um, Viper I- Viper: What!? Viper turns around. Viper: Oh, it's you two. Cassidy and Ben. Butch: My name is Butch!!! Scout: Butch, you aren't cool enough to get remembered! Butch: You are so annoying- Viper: What do you guys want!? Cassidy: Aw, yes! The scene changes back to Scott and Squirtle, who are doing pushups. Scott: Good Squirtle! Keep going! Whoo! 32, 33, 34! Scott begins sweating. Squirtle: Squirrrtle! Squirrtle! Scott: 37, 38, 39! Squirtle, you're doing great! Keep going! Squirtle: Squirrrtul! Squirtle stops, and lays on the ground, gasping for breath. Scott: Squirtle, get up! Don't stop! Squirtle: Squirrrrr.......Skwa...Skwaal... Scott stands up, and moves Squirtle back into a push up position. Scott: Keep going! Jill: Scott, I think you are training Squirtle a little bit too hard... Scott turns around to see Jill with Bulbasaur and Eevee. Scott: What are you doing here? Jill: I was worried... You've been here for a while! Scott: We are just training. Jill: But... This is what I was doing with my Cubone... When in.... Scott: I'm not an idiot like you. I wouldn't be so careless as to kill my Pokemon. Jill begins crying, and runs back to the campsite. Scott: Oh no! What have I done!? Squirtle: Squirtle! Scott: Squirtle, I will be right back! Scott runs back to the campsite as well, and finds Jill crying in her tent. Scott stands outside it. Scott: Jill.... You have to believe me... I'm so so SO sorry! Jill: Whatever, Scott. Scott: Jill, I didn't mean it! I was just so focused on winning, I wasn't thinking! It wasn't even- Jill: I said whatever! GO AWAY! Scott: Fine... Scott turns around to walk back, and finds Squirtle starring at him. Scott: Oh... Hey Squirtle... Squirtle: Squir.. Scott: Squirtle, training is done for today.... I said something really bad to Jill. Squirtle shakes its head. Squirtle: SQUIRT Squirt! Scott: You... WANT to keep training? Squirtle: Squir! Squirtle nods its head. Scott: Squirtle, I can't! Squirtle: Squr! Squirtle launches a Bubble attack at Scott's face, making his face soaking wet. Scott: Do you think you are ready for the GYM? Squirtle: Squirr! Squirtle nods his head three times. Scott: Awesome Squirtle! Let's go! Category:Episodes